For The First Time
by Kali101
Summary: Sometimes life takes over and we enter a dreadful state, one we fear we may never leave, but that's why we have each other...to keep close and always remember that "first time", so then we can stay strong and keep going..forever. AlvinXBrittany  :D ENJOY!


Author's Note-Ok well while I was working on my other story (Woop! Woop! Woop for that right! Haah..)...I got a bit of inspiration from listening to The Script's "For The First Time", and so ya..here is another one-shot for you guys! Hope you like it!

WARNING- There are MINOR cuss words, so rated T to be safe! Oh and PLEASE PLEASE read the WHOLE thing because if you don't you might not understand some of it, so if you see a somewhat large paragraph...READ IT! PRETTY PLEASE...with a cherry on top? Haah...thanks! :D

WARNING- Some of you might think this is boring or hard to read..and for that I'm sorry...it was just a moment of inspiration...sorry! If you don't like it then there's nothing I can do I guess...

-Kaleigh!

_For The First Time_

"I understand this is your first appointment Ms. Seville, but I need you to cooperate-

"Oh please...this place is a _joke_..." Brittany abruptly stood up, sending the chair an inch backwards as she icily snatched her purse...grabbing a few Ben Franklin's in a quick, hasty manner.

"Ms. Seville..please...your acting ridiculous-

"Oh so _I'm _the one whose acting ridiculous..._I'm _the one at fault..is that it Dr. Suvall?"

Dr. Suvall sat back down in his chair...taking his glasses off due his corruptive nerves...he didn't think the troubled celebrity would be _this_ hard to handle..

"Well no-

Brittany scoffed, ignoring his lame attempt at denying his own words that clearly caused his own frailty...

"I knew this would be a horrible idea...but nobody listens to me right?" Slamming the money down sharply on top of the Dr.'s clean cherry-wood desk...she started for the door.

"Wait Ms. Seville I-

The sound of Brittany's heels suddenly stopped, turning the whole room deadly silent.

Slowly turning around, she looked Dr. Suvall in his apprehensive eye's...her eye's piercing deathly into his...the worst look you could possibly get from the celeb...

"It's _Brittany_..." After one final glare, she abruptly turned around, flinging open the glass door then slightly stomping her way out.

She knew this would end badly...she was Brittany..._the _Brittany...she didn't need a Therapist anyways...she didn't need anybody...

* * *

"Mommy!"

Brittany cast a bright, genuine smile towards the auburn-haired beauty running towards her in an ecstatic pace.

"Hey pretty baby! Mommy missed you so much.." Sweeping her up into her arms, she cradled her only baby girl...brushing those familiar auburn curls away from her sparkling blue eye's..

"How was your Dental appointment Mommy? Was it scary?" Brittany's smile dropped for a moment as she stared sadly at the gorgeous face she had been lying too..._they _had been lying too..

"It went great baby...it went great.." Brittany trailed off, placing her 6 year daughter down on the floor, much to her dismay.

"So where's my other baby that I missed so much..." Brittany glanced around as she entered the start of her vast living room...

"I'm over here Mom..and I told you...I'm not your baby..." Brittany laughed as she swooped her big boy into her arms, crushing him in a tight hug and attacking his face with little kisses...much to _his _dismay...

"Mo-om...stop! Eww..." After one last big kiss on the cheek she pulled away laughing at her son's pride...so much like his father...

She stared into his big blue eye's...capturing a moment that could be forever broken...

"Sorry sweetie...I just missed you so much...you and your sister both..."

Her eight-year old son smirked knowingly...as he placed his hands in the pockets of his faded jeans...something he caught from his father no doubt..

"I missed you too Mom..even though it's only been a day..." Brittany ruffled his hair in understanding before walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of Aquafresh.

Taking a much needed sip, she made her way into the dining room with her children trailing behind...

"Soo...where's your father?"

Emerging from his office with a file of paper's..he sat on the opposite couch facing Brittany's...next to the adorable Bryceson Seville...

"What are you doing here so early? I thought you had...your...appointment?"

Brittany crossed her legs protectively, silently praying for a slight truce, yet prepared for _another _deathly battle...

"It..didn't...work out...so-

Sighing deeply, Alvin shook his head knowingly.

"Brittany...we talked about this...your the one who thought this was a good idea-

"Actually I wasn't...this was your idea...and guess what? It failed as always...so it's done. I'm not going back there-"

"Yes you are! If I have to physically _drag_ you out of this house I wi-

Brittany swiftly cast him a cold glare.

"I thought we were done using physical contact..._sweetheart_..."

The room fell uncomfortably silent as Alvin and Brittany glared deeply into one another's eye's..

Audrey fiddled uncomfortably with her hand's as she mentally prepared herself for _another _argument between her parent's that she never understood...

Bryceson, anticipating what was most likely to happen next, abruptly stood up from the black leather sofa and walked across the bright off-white carpeting, quickly grabbing his little sister's hand and pulling her gently towards the stairs.

Brittany held back tears as she silently watched her only son protect _her_ little girl from.._.herself_...and _her _selfish ways..._so selfish_...

Once her children left, she broke the dead silence, suddenly feeling a bit uneasy...

"See that? God Alvin...every-time..." Brittany's voice cracked as a few tears slowly leaked down her cheeks...leaving a sorrowful black trail...

Alvin ran his hand nervously through his hair as he struggled to watch his wife's dismay and...his son's sudden protective instinct over his little girl..from..._himself_...

How did it ever come to this?

Was it the late nights at work remixing tracks or constantly writing new song's for his new album?

Brittany's constant traveling for her modeling shoots or _another _meeting for her designer clothing line?

Was it the consumption of alcohol that numbed his pain due to the intense pressure of being important...of keeping his fans happy...of keeping his wife and kids happy...of never having the time to keep _himself_ happy...of his marriage slowly falling apart...of the late night brawls growing increasingly worse...of the result of having to actually for the **first** time in his life book a Therapist...?

Someone who was suppose to only mend the broken...which he was not...no..._never_...

He watched his high school sweetheart...the only one who really ever understood him...the only one who wasn't a _fan_...the one who always made him feel good no matter what happened...as she buried her head in her hand's softly crying away at the pain he caused...that _he _caused...

It was all his fault...

Brittany lifted her head from hand's...not caring about the sting of the mascara in her eye's or smeared messily on her cheeks...she cared about the distraught look on her husband's face...her _husband_...they hadn't gotten a divorce...yet...they had come close...

Reaching over and grabbing the dreadful papers off the glass table...she wondered if he had yet to sign them...

"So...um...have you looked them over yet?"

Alvin snapped out of his agonizing thought's and now instead, looked into the tearful eye's of his...wife...?

"You actually think I would go through all that? That's like...a trillion words just on the front page..." Brittany let out a small laugh...of course he didn't look them over...how stupid could she be?

"Well I see you didn't sign them...yet.." Brittany fragily placed them on the spot where they once sat...and leaned back into the sofa...wishing this cruel test from god would just end and thing's would go back to the way they were...it was painfully obvious that that never happened...

After she became horribly busy and struggled to maintain the intimate part of her relationship due to her over-exhaustion and eventually the mental part...everything became undone...soon enough she found herself throwing out expensive bottle's of wine and wiping away the liquid that dropped onto the meaningful pictures made by her beautiful baby girl...

There were late night's curled up into a ball crying her eye's out...and other one's reminiscing of the "good" times...which resulted in even more tears...either way she was glad that there were numerous times where Alvin confronted her about her "health", complaining that she was becoming overly stressed and needed to stop the constant traveling...at least he still cared...

Then they finally hit their breaking point and next thing she knew he was threatening divorce...well they both were...he always said ridiculous thing's when he was angry, that's why she became quickly shocked when she got a call from _her _lawyer...asking her why her _husband _had filed for divorce and she was too send the paper's urgently...

That's when she lost it.

She was sure her life was over...she was extremely depressed and the pills stopped working...soon enough a Therapist was called and that didn't make the pain get better as he called her out on all _her _fault's...as if _he _didn't do anything...but he did...they _both _did...

They both got themselves into this mad situation...and now it felt as if they were trapped and would never get out...

Brittany gazed into the pair of deep blue eye's that she fell in love with...but they were no longer _those _eye's...no.

The spark had left and there wasn't any drop of happiness...no adrenaline pumping mischief and no longing...it was practically all gone...if any was left she couldn't find it..it seemed to be lost in all this mess just as she was...

Not being able to stand the painful ache in her heart, mind, and soul...she blurted out two words not spoken of _together _in a long time...

"I'm sorry..."

Alvin looked into her eye's once again...barely comprehending the words that quickly spewed from her mouth.

"What...?"

Brittany sat up straight...letting go of pride...of competition...becoming so..un-like herself...she...just...couldn't..._take it _anymore!

"I said I'm sorry...I'm sorry for not being there, for not trying hard enough to keep us grounded...I'm sorry for not being able to make..you happy because of the stress...to keep our relationship at it's fullest...I'm sorry for the constant fighting..for the yelling...I'm sorry..that..that you had to _drink _away all of your pain because of...me...because I wasn't there..I..I'm sorry..." Brittany broke down into a set of fresh sobs that wracked from her body...causing her whole self to shake uncontrollably...

Alvin froze.

He hadn't witnessed her crying over the past year...or at least _this_ intenseof crying...he..didn't know what to do.

He wanted to rush to her side and cradle her in his arms...telling her it's ok..telling her that he's sorry too, but would that be weird?

They hadn't really...touched each other in...a long time...even the small gesture of a handshake was completely out of the question...or least it had been...maybe it was time to change...

Mentally struggling with himself and _his _pride for quite some time...he decided weird was good.

Weird was the first step to mending the broken back together...and well...he hated to admit it, but right now...they _were _pretty broken...

The feel of his arms encircled tightly around my waist...protectively...lovingly...was...amazing.

I didn't realize how much I needed to feel him comforting me...to feel him caring until it happened.

Throwing my arms around his neck...I buried my face into his chest...trying to slow my sobs, but having a hard time..

Softly running one of his hand's through my hair and the other on the side of my stomach, my grip on his neck tightened...and I moved myself onto his lap..curling up in a ball and slowly relaxing in his embrace...

"You know...today as I went to pick up the mail and found the...paper's...in the stack of dozen's of other letter's the only thing I could think of was...how I let you down...how I let Bryceson and Audrey down...I...I _hate _letting people down..." He paused, pulling me closer to his body out of comfort.

"I...I'm sorry too. For not trying hard enough to keep all of close and for spending most of my time at the recording studio...I just got so caught up with my album...and you kept leaving for New York or Japan-

"I know and I'm sorry..I..I should have canceled them and spent more time with you or the kids or-

"Just forget about it...were both at fault I guess...I...I just want it all to go away..I want to stop fighting..._god_..the fighting..." He trailed off, ashamed at the amount of fighting they had committed towards each other in the past year...

Brittany stayed silent...thinking about the intense words thrown at one another...last Saturday..resulting in..._the paper's_...

After sitting their for a long time..letting their thought's process appropriately without the need for an alcoholic beverage or pills to take away their own melancholy stress...Alvin finally spoke up.

"I...I don't want a divorce."

Brittany shifted in his lap, looking up at him in surprise...in...relief..

"Really? Because I thought-

"I know..I know..just forget about last Saturday...I'm sorry. I..didn't mean it. I..I wanna try and make this work again...I still love you and I know we can do this...god listen to myself...this sounds like one of those corny messed-up movies you love watching over and over and over-"

"They are not corny! Their romantic and tasteful..maybe a bit messed up at time's, but love tends to be..."

Alvin rolled his eye's playfully at her for defending those sappy movie's she enjoys watching for hours on end...maybe a bit too much lately...

"I wanna make it work too...I don't know what I would do if we were to..._divorce_.." Brittany trailed off, a couple of warm tears swimming out of her eye's once again...

Alvin, once more, hugged her closely to his chest yet again...staring down at her sympathetically...understanding how she felt because he shared the same feeling's...

He would never admit it, but calling up the Lawyer to finalize the divorce and get the paper's sent over to his vast mansion pronto scared him...it _really _scared him...

"I think we should burn them..." Brittany smiled happily into his eye's..the set of eye's that slowly, but surely were coming back to life..._her _set of eye's...

Picking up the paper's and grabbing a dark pink lighter out of the "secret" kitchen drawer, she threw them in the fireplace, along with the lighter after she lit the awful wasted tree's.

Finding herself once again in her..._husband's _arms, she watched carefully as the dark orange worked it's way up into the blinding yellow, overtaking what could have been a catastrophe.

What could have made her whole world come crashing down...where she _would _be forever lost...lost in the insane mess that she...he..._they _started...but, surprisingly...overcame.

Now their would be late night's once again, but their wouldn't be any use of profanity or regretful drinking..or crying..._no_..._never_...

Their late night's would consist of sitting up all night and chatting..._laughing_...endlessly about thing's that haven't been said in a while...of thing's that reminded them of when they were teenager's...and they would feel good...like they were suppose too...

Because...even through hard time's they always find a way to make it out...to make it work...to remember...to re-visit..._that first time_...

When they met each other..._that first time_...

When he told her she was beautiful even though she looked like a mess..._that first time_...

When he never let that boy forget how he broke her heart..._that first time_...

When she beat him in a game of one-on-one basketball..._that first time_...

When she told him to _burn _the tabloid and vow to never read one _ever _again..._that first time..._

When they decided to go all the way and _definitely _hit a home-run..._that first time_...

When they promised to become one, committing themselves to one another forever and always..._that first time..._

When Bryceson was born...then their beautiful Audrey..._that first time..._

_When they overcame their faults..._

_When they almost lost faith in love..._

_When they reached the breaking point and almost slipped away...far away..._

But didn't.

_That_ first time._...changed everything..._

_Forever._

_That first time..._


End file.
